


Wings

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Teenagers, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When ten year old Dean Winchester and his family move to a new town, he becomes best friends with the boy next door, who happens to be an actual angel. Dean is fascinated with Castiel's wings from the start, however when they get older, Cas suddenly starts hiding them and no longer wants Dean to groom them for him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings

Ten year old Dean Winchester was staring in awe at the scene unfolding before him. A dark-haired boy his age was playing in the neighbors’ backyard, chasing after a butterfly. Nothing out of the ordinary so far… until Dean noticed that there were _two fluffy black wings_ attached to the boy’s back.

Of course Dean’s mother had explained this to Dean and his little brother Sammy before they’d moved into their new home; their neighbors were _angels_. Dean had already known about the existence of angels, had been taught at school that angels were rare nowadays, but that the few that still existed lived in peace with the humans around them. Dean had never actually seen one though, and he was sort of star struck as he watched the boy dart through the high grass. He looked so _norma_ l, wearing the same kind of clothes as any average kid their age. Except for the wings, Dean thought. Those were definitely _not_ normal.

Dean had moved a lot closer to the boy than he’d realized, and suddenly the young angel turned around and looked him straight in the eye. Dean stumbled backwards, holding up both of his hands as the boy took a few more steps in Deans direction, not stopping until he was right up in Dean’s personal space.

“I… I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to stare…” Dean stuttered. “It’s just I’ve never seen…” He trailed off, cocking his head at the dark wings.

The boy squinted his bright blue eyes at Dean, but the expression on his face was not unfriendly. “It’s okay…” He said quietly.

Dean tried for a smile. “My name is Dean… I live next door… We moved here yesterday.”

The young angel curiously looked Dean up and down, but ended up returning Dean’s smile. “Hello Dean… I’m Castiel.”

“Castiel… Is it okay if I say Cas?” Dean asked, nearly breaking his tongue over the unfamiliar name.

“I guess that’s fine.” The angel easily gave his permission.

Dean grinned. “Awesome!”

Dean held out his hand for Cas to shake, and after another moment of hesitation, Castiel put his hand in Dean’s. When Dean shook the angel’s hand, he could see how the feathers of his glossy wings trembled slightly. Dean’s eyes became the size of saucers; there was no way to deny that those wings were really _badass._ They looked soft and shiny at the same time. Dean was very much tempted to just reach out and touch them, but he figured that it wouldn’t be okay to do so without asking…

“Cas?” Dean said shyly as he let go of Castiel’s hand.

“Yes… Dean?”

Dean took a deep breath as his eyes rested on the wings rather than Cas’ face. “Can I… Can I _touch_ them?”

Castiel’s eyes grew comically wide, but then his face turned thoughtful, as if he was actually considering Dean’s question.

“It’s fine if you don’t want it, Cas.” Dean hastily assured. “They just look so… _soft._ And they’re _pretty_ too.”

The angel blushed deeply at that comment, and apparently he was already a sucker for Dean’s charm, because he nodded. “You can touch them, just be careful.”

That was the first time Dean let his hands slide through the smooth black feathers, coming to the conclusion that they did indeed feel as soft as they looked. But that was back when it was still okay for Dean to touch them…

~

“Can I touch them, Cas?” Dean’s question came out of nowhere, surprising them both. It was the exact same question he’d asked when they’d first met, seven years ago.

Castiel and Dean were both lying down in the grass, looking up a the sunny blue sky that was here and there dotted with a few harmless clouds. They were enjoying their free Saturday at a secluded meadow beside a small lake; a quiet place that the two friends had discovered by accident years ago.

“Well you can’t touch what you can’t see, Dean.” Castiel’s answer was teasing, but Dean heard a serious undertone.

“Yeah… Which reminds me… why are you always hiding them lately?” Dean turned to steal a glance at Cas, pouting at his friend even though the angel wasn’t looking at him.

Cas still didn’t move to look at Dean when he replied. “Because there’s no point of them taking up space at times when I’m not using them anyway.”

Dean frowned, sitting up now, looking down at the angel lying beside him. Castiel was extremely good-looking, even without the wings, but that didn’t stop Dean from missing them all the same. He had a hard time understanding why the angel’s wings had become such a sensitive subject all of the sudden. A few months ago, Cas had suddenly started hiding his wings whenever he was around Dean. Dean was confused and a little hurt; his angel friend had always enjoyed it when Dean took care of his wings and put the messy feathers back into place. Not to mention, Dean loved playing with those pretty feathers. And what he loved even more, although he hated to admit it to himself, were the happy noises that Cas made in the back of his throat whenever Dean ran his hands through the angel’s plumage.

“I haven’t seen them in _months_ … Even if you’re not using them, you still love to stretch them, right?” Dean pried, stubbornly refusing to let this go. “I could groom them for you… You always like that…”

Castiel sighed, his blue eyes briefly flickering to Dean’s green ones, then swiftly turning back to the sky again.

“I said no, Dean.”

Dean winced at Castiel’s stinging words.

“Whoa, I’m sorry Cas. Did I… Did I do something _wrong_?” He said in a small voice, afraid to ask, but desperate for answers.

“No Dean, you didn’t do anything wrong…” Cas sounded almost guilty now.

“Alright… Then what changed? Can you at least let me in on that?” Dean asked, frustrated. “Because right now I’m feeling like you’re suddenly closing yourself off from me for no reason, and it kinda _hurts_ , Cas.”

Castiel made eye contact with Dean at last, and Dean’s heart skipped a beat when Cas’ gaze held his.

“We’re seventeen, Dean. We’re not children anymore…” Cas said simply, as if that cleared everything up.

The angel’s cryptic response made Dean feel even more in the dark than before. “Yeah, so? Why does that matter?”

“It matters because…” Castiel paused, his eyes still connected to Dean’s.

The intensity in Cas’ eyes made Dean’s heart speed up; he’d always had a weak spot for those pretty blues.

“Because?” Dean urged.

“Because when an angel comes of age, grooming holds an entirely different meaning. It’s something that only happens between…” Again Cas stopped speaking mid-sentence.

“Come on, Cas. You can tell me.” Dean didn’t care that he was pushy, if anything, he deserved some kind of explanation for Castiel’s weird behavior.

“Alright, fine! If you must know… it’s something that only happens between _mates._ You don’t let random people touch your wings, not unless you’re… _together_ with that person.”

A nearly soundless “Oh” fell from Dean’s lips.

Castiel didn’t avert his gaze, and neither did Dean. Dean’s brain was working overtime. He tried to grasp what his best friend had just told him. He thought about what it meant… It meant that Dean wasn’t allowed to touch Cas’ wings anymore. It meant that Dean wasn’t supposed to be close to Cas anymore, not like they were before… It meant that someday, _someone else_ was going to come along, someone who _would_ in fact be allowed to touch Cas’ wings, and to make Cas feel happy.

Dean’s mouth went dry at the idea of that happening. There weren’t many things that he was sure of at seventeen, but this was one thing he _did_ know.

“Can I touch them, Cas?” Dean’s voice was down to a whisper when he spoke.

Cas’ eyes were troubled, wary. “Have you been listening to me at all, Dean?” I just told you what it means.”

Dean licked his lips, nodding slowly. “Yeah, I know… I know what it means. Which is why I’m asking… Can I _touch_ them?”

Castiel stared at him, slack jawed.

“Come on, Cas.” Dean said lowly, almost predatory. “Show me those pretty wings, I want to touch.”

The angel tentatively sat up, eyes large and unsure.

Dean scooted closer to Cas so that they were sitting face to face, so close that Castiel’s warm breath was ghosting over Dean’s lips. Dean knew what he wanted, and he could only hope that Cas wanted it too.

Dean loosely placed a hand at the back of Castiel’s neck to hold him in place, before lightly kissing the very corner of Cas’ mouth. The angel reacted immediately, moving his mouth so that their lips were firmly pressed together. When Cas’ eyes fluttered closed, so did Dean’s, and when Dean opened them again, he noticed that something had changed. Castiel’s gorgeous dark wings were visible now, gracefully spread out on the grass behind him.

Both the human and his angel smiled when they broke apart.

“So…” Dean said, suggestively lifting his eyebrows at Castiel. “Can I touch them _now_?”

Cas rolled his eyes, but there was humor in them. “Will you stop talking already, Dean.”

Dean feigned a glare, but soon enough he eagerly leaned closer again, draping his arms over Cas’ shoulders, his fingers searching, then sliding into the angel’s silky feathers. Cas seemed to have no objections this time, because he tightly wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist and pulled him closer as he went in for another deep kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories, follow destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
